Bedtime but Not Sleep Time
by Mini Reyes
Summary: (Possible sequel to Attack of the Tickles but can be read on its own.) Bedtime does not always mean sleep. In the case of Cosima and Delphine a LOT of different things have happened at bedtime and can happen... Fluff.


Bed Time but Not Sleep Time

For youwerecovetingmygrappler as an apology for the angst feels I have and will continue to create created.

Delphine slid into bed behind Cosima, wrapping her arm around her lovers waist and whispering endearments into her ear in French. Cosima turned her head so she could see Delphine and Delphine kissed her, "You ready for sleep chérie?" She asked and Cosima nodded, hugging Delphine's arm that was around her.

Delphine lightly kissed the back of Cosima's neck and then her shoulder, softly moving her fingers along Cosima's stomach in little circles and swirly patterns.

Cosima sucked in her breath when Delphine's fingers started gliding across her tummy and she bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing.

Delphine felt the movement beneath her fingers and out of habit also bit her lip, feeling a little mischievous she decided to continue and ran her finger around Cosima's belly button with a feathery touch.

Cosima made a slight noise but quickly tried to cover it up with a half cough. Delphine grinned and moved her hand to  
imitate the movement a spider crawling.

Cosima squeaked and grabbed hand "okay okay, stop! You're tickling me!" She said, entwining her fingers with Delphine's.

"Oh I noticed ma chérie," She whispered into Cosima's ear.

"And you say I'm the brat!" Cosima hissed but with endearment.

"You are ma chérie" She teased, "my brat."

"So, are you ticklish?" She asked, turning to face her lover.

"No," Delphine said, "but you are," She said, quickly attacking her sides with nimble fingers and the actions caused to Cosima to laugh against her will immediately, and the woman in question folded herself as much as she could, trying to protect her sensitive skin from Delphine's hands.

"Stop! Stop!" Cosima laughed, trying to catch Delphine's hands.

Delphine grinned widely but didn't stop the onslaught, she enjoyed hearing Cosima laugh too much to stop.

Unable to catch Delphine's lightening hands Cosima attempted to tickle Delphine back, her hands shooting out to the blonde's sides but found she was immune to the soft, teasing touches. This caused Delphine's grin to widen as she assaulted Cosima's sides with her touch.

"No!" Cosima squeaked, writhing on the bed and kicking the covers off, "Stop! Please! Delphine!" She laughed and then fell off the bed with a thump.

Delphine gasped with worry, "Cosima are you alright?!" Delphine asked immediately, peering over the edge of the bed.

Cosima sat on the floor, holding her stomach as she tried to breathe, "I will get you," She said with intent and banter, "I know you must be ticklish somewhere!" She said and launched off the floor at Delphine, lying across her lovers stomach and walking her fingers across the sole of Delphine's foot experimentally.

Delphine just smiled at her cheekily, unaffected by her lovers attempts as she tried tickling her behind her knee.

"Seriously?" Cosima whined.

"Seriously," Delphine replied, and then resumed her tickling war on her girlfriend.

"Noooooo!" Cosima cried, her voice jumping up three octaves or so as she rolled away from Delphine. But Delphine caught caught Cosima before she could fall off the bed again and she pulled her close.

Deciding to go for distraction, Cosima flipped in Delphines arms, capturing her face and kissing her deeply.

It worked. Delphine stopped and slid her hand along Cosima's body, resting them on the back of her neck.

Cosima deviated and kissed down Delphine's jaw and she tipped her head back to allow Cosima to continue.

Cosima very lightly breathed down Delphine neck, brushing her lips against her skin lightly and she felt Delphine hitch beneath her. Cosima grinned and moved back up to Delphine's ear and whispered, "I knew you were ticklish!" She said, lightly running her fingernails against Delphine's neck and feeling as she tried to suppress her body's involuntary reaction to what Cosima was doing, "You know,"Cosima whispered, "this means war!" She said excitedly as she began to tickle Delphine.


End file.
